kendallandkyliegamefandomcom-20200213-history
2.0's Retro Catalog
__FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Wait for text from Perry (5h) Join Kylie for the 2.0 photo shoot at Caprice Magazine in New York|location = Caprice Magazine|characters = |rewards = +120 +240|previous = An In Ya Face Vlog|following = 2.0's Retro Sale}} Do a photoshoot with Kylie Jenner for 2.0 Clothing's latest retro collection. Available Actions Tap pointers and complete actions to gain stars. Time limit: 4 hours needed: 48 5-''' '''rating reward: +100 +250 +3 Dialogue Before shoot= |Dialogue #1 = Hey hey u there? Text me back!!! |Your Dialogue #1 = Lol hey Ky! |Dialogue #2 = Could b better!! Need to talk to you about 2.0. |Your Dialogue #2 = The clothing store? |Dialogue #3 = Yeah they have some really cool retro-style stuff coming out soon, so I agreed 2 do some modeling for them. I get to the photo shoot & the second I reach the door I hear (Rival) inside the studio making all sorts of crazy demands. Was just about walk in when I hear (Rival) offer the photog extra $$$ to make her look better than the "other" model!!!! wtf. Clearly she didn't know the "other" model was me :P |Your Dialogue #3 = What did you do? |Dialogue #4 = Called up 2.0 and renegotiated the deal haha. Told them to get rid of (Rival) and that sketchy photog that took her bribe or I WALK. |Your Dialogue #4 = 1''' And did they? '''2 You can do that? |Dialogue #5 = 2''' Are you kidding? '''1&'2' Of course! Star power is totally a real thing lol. When u got enough star power, u can call some shots ;) They got rid of her cuz I wasn't about to put up with (Rival)'s B.S. :P |Your Dialogue #5 = Nicely done! |Dialogue #6 = Not really trying to gloat tho lol. The manager of 2.0 asked me to find a replacement model for (Rival). He was probably hoping I could get Kendall to come and do it but she's actually in France right now. With (Rival) out of the picture I was actually wondering if u want to come and promote 2.0's upcoming retro collection with me!!! :D :D |Your Dialogue #6 = Absolutely! |Dialogue #7 = I'll tell 2.0's manager 2 set up the details with Perry, cool? :D c u in the studio! |Your Dialogue #7 = a''' See you there, Kylie! '''b Thank you, Kylie! |Dialogue #8 = b''' Don't mention it ;) u know I'm happy to hook a friend up! Lates! }} |Dialogue #1 = I see your new talent manager just got you a sweet little gig lol. Guess you won't be need ol' Perry anymore, huh? :^p |Your Dialogue #1 = '''1 New manager? 2''' That's right! Jealous? Lol |Dialogue #2 = '''1 I mean Kylie! I'm just goofing around lol. Kylie texted me the deets on the 2.0 modeling situation. Good deal! 2''' SO jealous. My life = over without you! Lol. Whatever will I do now that Kylie is your talent manager? :'^( how will I find the strength to go on? Seriously tho Ky texted me the deets on the 2.0 modeling situation. Sounds like a good deal! '''1&'2' I talked to the manager there and set everything up :^) You two will do a photo shoot for their new fashion catalog, followed by an appearance at their store in West Hollywood to promote the clothes k? |Your Dialogue #2 = Sounds good! |Dialogue #3 = Hired Zoe from Caprice to do the photography :^) We know her. We like her lol. She's reliable, and she does fantastic work. |Your Dialogue #3 = Good call, Perry! |Dialogue #4 = I do what I can ;^). Be sure you get to the studio at Caprice for the photo shoot in 5 hours! Don't be late or Ky might have YOU fired LOL jks |Your Dialogue #4 = Ha. Later :p }} |-| During shoot= |Dialogue #1 = (Y/N)! You're here! YAY!|Your Dialogue #1 = (Hug Kylie.) (High five Kylie.)|Character #2 = |Dialogue #2 = I'm glad this worked out for both of us. I hate backing out of contracts, and it never looks professional to do it, but I was totally about to... I just couldn't stand how (Rival) was behaving. And bribing the photographer to focus on her, who DOES that? I do NOT need that kind of drama. Like, keep the drama for your momma, okay? Oh well, it's for the best, I guess! Because now we get to hang out! I'm glad you were available (Y/N).|Your Dialogue #2 = 1''' Me too! '''2 (Thank Kylie.)|Character #3 = |Dialogue #3 = 2''' Are you kidding? Don't even mention it! I'm just glad we're getting to hang out. '''1&'2' I know you've been getting pretty busy lately! Congratulations on being in Brizzy's music video by the way. Such a cool video! His album has been selling like mad, too. Looks like his dreams of being a rap superstar are coming true. I'm happy for him.|Your Dialogue #3 = a''' He used (Rival) though... '''b Totally, me too!|Character #4 = |Dialogue #4 = a''' Yeah, I'm not sure how I feel about that. On the one hand, he probably shouldn't have used (Rival)'s money to further his career... On the other hand, (Rival) was CLEARLY, totally, using him to get in the spotlight. And she/he got to be in the music video, so she/he did get publicity... Brizzy just smartened up and booted her/him off his coat tails before he got REALLY big. Trust me, (Rival) is not at all heart broken... The only thing that REALLY upset her was the fact that her easy ride to stardom was over!|Your Dialogue #4 = '''a Yeah, you're right...|Character #5 = |Dialogue #5 = a'&'b Zoe looks like she's ready for us. Let's get RETRO!|Your Dialogue #5 = (Model with Kylie.)}} |Dialogue #1 = These retro clothes from 2.0 are totally giving me some positive vibes. It's like, I almost want to just go and be a hippie playing freely in the sun... not a care in the world!|Your Dialogue #1 = 1''' Sounds fun! '''2 Sounds kind of lame.|Character #2 = |Dialogue #2 = 1''' Right? Imagine just being so carefree and relaxed all the time. '''2 Not to me, man! Like, just imagine being so carefree and relaxed all the time... Peace, love, and good times! Why can't everyone just chill and get along? |Your Dialogue #2 = a''' Good question... '''b Greed. Envy. Money...|Character #3 = |Dialogue #3 = b''' It's so silly that humanity chooses to fight over everything... '''a&'b' Maybe one day, humanity will, like, just chill and learn to be good to one another. We could solve all the problems in the world if people genuinely cared about working together in harmony... You and Kylie have GREAT energy together, by the way. I love it. We should do more photo shoots together in the future...|Your Dialogue #3 = I'm sure we will!}} |-| Tweet= Category:Goals